The she wolf and the dragon knight
by Hand of the Alex
Summary: What if Lyanna was betrothed to Rhaegar Targaryen. No rebellion and the Taragryens still on the throne. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

Lyanna Stark was young, beautiful and wild. She was sister to Brandon, Benjen and Eddard Stark, daughter to Lord Rickard Stark. She had never known her mother and her father would never speak a word about her, not even her name. Her older brother Brandon was tall, strong and wild just as she was. Her brother Eddard was strong, shy and honourable, often called the shy wolf. Her younger brother Benjen was tall, strong and honourable but not as much as Ned.

Lyanna was wild. She loved to ride her horses, go hunting and fight. She was not a girl to be messed with. She lived in Winterfell with the rest of the Starks (except Ned who was a ward at the Eyrie) , her older brother Brandon was soon to be married to Catelyn Tully and her younger brother was talking of joining the Nights Watch. Lyanna was the only girl of the Stark household. Her father had arranged for her to be married to Robert Baratheon but after she discovered his true nature she made her father cancel the engagement. Robert was furious but then married Cersei Lannister who was already with child.

Her father told her she had to be married and after the tragic loss of Elia of Dorne, Rhaegar Targaryen's wife, she was betrothed to the next ruler of the seven kingdoms. She had heard stories about the dragon knight, she heard of how gentle he was and what a great musician he was. He was the son of Aerys Targaryen often known as the mad king. Lyanna had never met him but was going to soon at a tournament at Harrenhal, she was going with Benjen.

It was the morning of the day of departure to travel to Harrenhal, Lyanna had gotten some clothes ready but for now she was wearing her travelling clothes as she was obviously going by horseback. She got her large woollen cloak and prepared her beautiful mount to ride. Her horse was a stunning chestnut mare called Nymeria, like the warrior. Once she was ready she got on Nymeria and travelled to the front of the leaving party with her brother Benjen, she knew her betrothed and her brother Brandon were riding in the tournament. Brandon had already departed to visit his soon to be wife before the tourney.

"I think this will be the last tournament I go to before I take the black" Benjen said trying to spark conversation with Lyanna

"Do you really want to take the black?, it means you will never marry or father any children. Doesn't that make you sad" Lyanna said gracefully in reply

"The Starks have defended the Wall for thousands of years" Benjen said coldly

"Oh dearest brother this doesn't mean you have to go, it isn't your duty. I am sure the nights watch wouldn't mind if the Starks missed a generation" Lyanna said trying to change his stubborn mind

"It isnt about duty, what is the youngest child of a family supposed to do, I will never be the lord of Winterfell and I will never earn any glory from just travelling around Westeros but the nights watch is the place for me" Benjen said and rode further ahead so Lyanna couldn't respond

She watched Benjen ride ahead of her, she didn't want her baby brother to leave her. She always remembered playing swords with Benjen and beating him, she was never known as a typical lady. If Benjen left all she would have was Brandon and his wife until Lyanna herself got married and would have to move to the capital. She was kind of scared of the aspect of leaving home, leaving her family behind. The South wasn't as nice as the north, it was full of liars and deceitful people. In the future Lyanna would be queen, that was the aspect that scared her even more than leaving home.

It had been a full day ride until they stop to make camp. Lyanna had talked to some guards and some of her fathers bannerman the way to the camp as her brother rode off and didnt come back in to her view until they stopped. Once Lyanna had gotten in her tent her brother Benjen joined her. He had a letter in his hand.

"Good news, Ned will be attending the tourney so we will get to see him again after all this time" Benjen said joyfully

"That is good news, I have missed him dearly also I would like to hear what his friend Robert Baratheon had to say of me after I broke off the engagement"

"That will be interesting" Benjen said with a deep chuckle " I will leave you to sleep and eat now sister" Benjen said and left her tent.

Lyanna sat at her table and ate some warm food before retiring to her bed as it was going to be another full days ride tomorrow if they were going to get to Harrenhal in time for the tourney. She got dressed into just her shift and went to bed to get warm underneath the furs.

She was briskly woken up by the sound of men talking and horses moving near her tent. She felt as if she had only just gotten to sleep but it was morning. She drearily got dressed into some rough leather riding trousers and an large, woollen tunic, she also had her cloak on as they were still in the North. She got on Nymeria and galloped until she reached Benjen, she decided not to talk about his decision to join the nights watch today.

"Shall we ride together today brother as yesterday it was a rather boring ride" Lyanna suggested

"If you want" Benjen simply said

Lyanna rode by his side, Benjen seemed quiet today. Lyanna tried to start a conversation today but every time he just either ignored her or said something she couldnt properly respond to. He also didnt look at her, it was like she was one of the Others.

"Benjen why wont you talk to me?" Lyanna finally asked

"I dont want to get too attached or it will be harder for me to leave" Benjen said coldly

"How could you get anymore attached than you already are? you have a simple mind brother" Lyanna said mocking her brother

"I am not simple" Benjen said in his defence

"Someone who thinks like that must be"

"I also dont talk to you because you always seem to get the better of me, you are too smart for your own good" Benjen said and they both laughed

They rode until it got dark and then they made camp for the night. They repeated this schedule until they finally reached Harrenhal in time for the tourney.

They enjoyed the tourney as a family until it was the final round, Lyanna's brother had already been unseated by Rhaegar Targaryen. Before Rhaegar rode he got out his harp. He hadn't notice Lyanna yet but as soon as he started playing it was as if the song was just for her. She started to weep and she heard her younger brother laugh at her. She thought of the only way to make him stop so she poured a cup of wine over his head. He looked uncomfortable the whole way through the joust. In the end Rhaegar won which meant he had to crown the queen of love and beauty. She had never met Rhaegar and he didnt know who she was so she would be very surprised if he crowned her as there were many other beautiful women here including Cersei Lannister.

He rode over to her and to her shock he crowned her the queen of love and beauty, he placed a beautiful crown of winter roses on her head to signify who he had chosen. She clutched it tight when they all left. Rhaegar was incredibly handsome, he had deep violet eyes and long silver hair like all Targaryens. He was tall and muscular. The armour he wore was black and red like the Targaryen colours and on the front it had a red dragon encrusted with rubies.

That night there was a great feast in Harrenhal. Lyanna wore a light blue silk dress whilst her brothers all wore dark colours, Lyanna wanted to have a brighter presence. She also knew she would be properly meeting Rhaegar at the meal so she had to look her best. She walked into the room and saw Rhaegar immediately at the main table as he had won the tourney he had an empty seat beside him, Lyanna wondered of it was for her. She was about to sit at the table where her brothers were sat but she heard a voice calling her name. She saw Rhaegar get up and walk over to her, he looked even taller now.

"My Lady would you like to sit with me this night" Rhaegar said offering his hand out for her to hold it.

"Of course my prince" she simply replied

He led her to the table at the head of the feast. He even pulled her chair out for her.

"You look beautiful today my lady" Rhaegar complimented

"You also look very handsome and you jousted bravely today" Lyanna returned

"Thank you my lady, I did so well because your beauty urged me on because I wanted to crown you so you truly know and everyone else knows how beautiful you are" Rhaegar said

"You are too kind my prince" Lyanna said blushing

Rhaegar smiled and started to eat, Lyanna followed and ate her meal. Once they had both done Rhaegar held out his hand for Lyanna to hold once again.

"My lady I would like to talk to you in a more private place, can we leave this busy hall?" Rhaegar asked

"Of course my prince" She said as he led her out the hall, as she was leaving she saw her brothers watching her carefully but she smiled to tell them it was alright

Once outside Rhaegar grabbed Lyanna's other hand so she would face him. He looked into her grey eyes with his violet ones. He just looked at her for a while until he grabbed her chin and slowly pressed his lips against her. It was a tender and lovely kiss, Lyanna didn't want it to end. Rhaegar backed away from her lips but still held her hands.

"I cannot wait until we are wed my lady, my last wife was a lovely women and I did her no harm but I didn't love her like I love you" Rhaegar said and gave her another tender kiss. "Would you like me to escort you back to your chambers my lady?" Rhaegar asked

"Yes please my prince" Lyanna said and smiled. He led her back to her chambers and left her. All that night all she could think of was him, his violet eyes and silver hair, his tender soft lips. Gods she loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lyanna woke up after lovely dreams about her prince. She knew that she would be leaving for Riverrun soon as her eldest brother Brandon was getting married to the lovely Catelyn Tully. Today she would make the most of her last day at Harrenhal with her prince. She got out of her comfortable featherbed and got dressed into a gown of white and red. It had embroided direwolves on it and was the softest silk. Once dressed she made sure she still had her crown of winter roses that her prince had given to her.

She made her way to the grand hall to break her fast, to her delight Rhaegar was already there, he was playing his harp. Lyanna just stood there listening to the beauty of the music being produced from Rhaegar's harp. The harp itself was as stunning as the person playing it, the harp was of the darkest blacks shaped like a dragon at the top with rubies in the eyes. Once Rhaegar had finished the song he was playing he caught sight of Lyanna. He gracefully walked over to her, his silver hair behind him.

"Good morning my lady, you look as beautiful as ever" Rhaegar greeted her

"And you my prince, you are very skilled at the harp" Lyanna complimented what she just watched

"Thank you my lady I was preferred it to swordplay but I seem to be blessed at both now" Rhaegar confessed

"Indeed you are my prince" Lyanna said back

"Would you like to sit with me to break our fasts?" Rhaegar asked

"Of course" Lyanna said as Rhaegar took her by the hand and led her up to the same table they ate at last night

They were both served some warm food by servants. They both finished their food quickly so that they could spend more time talking to each other opposed to sitting in silence eating. Today Rhaegar was wearing a black tunic with his house sigil of a three headed dragon embroided on the chest in red. He looked so regal. Rhaegar took Lyanna by the hand once again and took her out to the stables.

"Would you like to go for a ride with me my lady?" Rhaegar asked

"I would love to" Lyanna said getting the saddle for Nymeria "I will just go and get my riding cloak" Lyanna told him

"No need my lady, I will ask my squire to go and get it for you" Rhaegar said " Egon go and ask my lady's hand maiden to get her cloak for her, thank you" Rhaegar said nicley

"Thank you my prince" Lyanna said

She got upon Nymeria and waited for her cloak to be brought to her. Rhaegar had a huge, black stallion for his horse. He was magnificent. Rhaegar's squire returned with Lyanna's cloak and the pair set off for a ride through the woods.

"You are safe with me my lady, no man will hurt either of us" Rhaegar said to make Lyanna feel safe

"I know my prince and I have also brought my blade" Lyanna told him

"I have never known a lady to fight in this age" Rhaegar said after being shocked at Lyanna having a sword

"I am not like other ladies my prince" Lyanna said and started trotting ahead of her dragon knight

Rhaegar caught up with her and was soon at her side again. She gave him a little playful smile. She watched him on his horse, his long, silver hair flowing in the wind, the twinkle in his violet, Targaryen eyes. It was enough to make a girl swoon.

"Where are we going my prince?" Lyanna asked

"To the isle of faces" Rhaegar answered

"I've always wanted to journey there but my brothers saw no desire in it" Lyanna replied excited to finally visit the isle of faces

"We will not go directly to the isle as there are no ships or boats available but we can stay around the shore of the lake surrounding it, one day my lady we will venture there" Rhaegar said

"Thank you my prince" Lyanna said trying to hide her disappointment.

Lyanna wanted to have a bit of fun, normally when she went riding it was a lot faster than the pace they were going. She turned to Rhaegar and gave him a mischievous smile.

"Care for a race to the shore of the lake my prince?" Lyanna suggested

"I wouldnt want to embarrass you my lady" Rhaegar said with a equally playful tone in his voice

"Why would I be embarrassed of winning?" Lyanna said and then made Nymeria run quickly

She soon saw Rhaegar catching up and made Nymeria run as fast as she possibly could. Rhaegar was quickly coming up behind her, she pressed on not looking back again. She heard the sound of his horse's hooves behind her, he must be close. Lyanna pressed her head against Nymeria's back and tried to go as fast as she could until she saw the shore. Suddenly Rhaegar was in front of her but Lyanna wasnt going let that happen so she made Nymeria go even faster until she was right next to Rhaegar.

They got to the shore.

They both climbed off their horses and sat on the ground breathless. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna and they both burst out laughing.

"You are a good rider my lady" Rhaegar admitted

"Thank you, so are you" Lyanna returned

"You are a good rider but not as good as me" Rhaegar continued

"We got here at the same time, we are as good as each other" Lyanna explained

"Hey you had a head start" Rhaegar called her out

"I admit it you are a better rider my dragon knight"

"You are also a very good rider but sometimes it is the horse to blame and I see your horse has had better days" Rhaegar said

"Nymeria has been mine for over 5 years now, she is mine until she can no longer walk" Lyanna defended her horse and patted its head.

"She is a fine horse" Rhaegar said nicely

"She is" Lyanna replied with a smile

"Would you like to go for a swim my lady?" Rhaegar asked hinting at the lake

"I've never wanted to swim more in my life" Lyanna said and started to un-do her cloak

Rhaegar turned around so he wouldnt look at Lyanna whilst she was undressing, he took off his tunic and shoes until only his under-shirt and trousers remained. He left them on and jumped into the cold lake.

Lyanna took off her dress so that only her thin shift was left, she un-tied her hair from the tight braids she had in and jumped into the lake to join Rhaegar. His hair was soaking wet as he lifted his head out of the water. Lyanna swam over to him, her hair being ruined from the perfect braids to a soggy mess in the matter of seconds. She didnt care about her appearance at that moment in time because Rhaegar just looked at her in awe.

"My lady even without your hair perfect and an exquisite dress you still manage to look perfect" Rhaegar said as he caressed her face with his big soft hands

"You flatter me my prince" Lyanna said blushing

"It is not flattery if it is true" Rhaegar said and then kissed Lyanna softly on the cheek "Now shall we return to Harrenhal before your brothers come to kill me?" Rhaegar asked and chuckled

"I think we should" Lyanna said and swam gracefully to the shore

Lyanna dried out her hair as best as possible and slipped on her dress, she didnt even bother tying it properly. She put on her boots and got onto Nymeria trying to ignore the wet shift under her dress. She watched Rhaegar get onto his horse, he did it so quickly and seemed un-phased by his wet trousers. They set off for Harrenhal.

Lyanna heard rustling in a bush close to where they both were, she was about to get off her horse and investigate but Rhaegar noticed it before her and got off his stallion. He slowly crept around the bushes until slowly putting his sword through the bush, a cry came from who ever was behind it. Lyanna got off her horse to look.

"My lady go back to your horse, I can handle this" Rhaegar said pointing at Nymeria

Lyanna didnt leave and walked closer to Rhaegar and two men got out of the bush and knocked Rhaegar on the floor and pointed a sword at his throat. The bigger man took Rhaegar's sword and then noticed Lyanna, he started walking over to her, she ran to Nymeria.

"Ride off Lyanna" Rhaegar shouted

Lyanna didnt listen and got to her horse with the man close behind. He grabbed her ankles making her fall to the ground on her back.

"Never 'ad a woman this pretty, im gonna fuck you into the ground pretty girl" The big man said going to move Lyanna's dress.

As he got closer to her she sat up and stabbed him in the heart. The other man looked shocked as he saw his friend be killed by a woman. He turned to her with the sword still at Rhaegar's throat.

"Drop your sword girl or I will kill your man" The man commanded with a shaky voice

Lyanna dropped her sword.

"Good girl, now come here and dont come after me" The man said staring at Rhaegar's horse

"I dont think I will do that, I think I will slice you up before you can even walk a step. You wont hurt him" Lyanna said confidently

"And why wouldn't I do that" The man said loudly

"Because you havent even noticed that he is gone" Lyanna said smiling as the man looked to where Rhaegar was and saw he had rolled out from under the sword

"Im gonna kill you girl" The man said running at Lyanna

He stopped in the middle of the way towards her. He just stared at her until she saw blood dripping from his mouth

"Are you now?" Lyanna said walking over to the man who had fallen to the ground. She kicked him in the stomach.

Rhaegar was behind the man with his sword in his hands. He was cleaning the blood off it with a cloth.

"Thank you my lady, without you I would have been dead" Rhaegar said kissing her on the cheek

"I told you I wasnt like most girls" Lyanna simply said walking over to Nymeria and placing her sword back where it was

"You really are perfect arent you?" Rheagar said staring at her

"Far from it" Lyanna said getting onto Nymeria and setting off

Rhaegar ran to his horse and caught up to her. They rode back to Harrenhal as it was starting to get dark. Lyanna brought Nymeria back to the stables and then Rhaegar walked her back to her chambers as it had been a long day. Lyanna immediately took off her wet clothes and went to sleep in the nude under the furs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please leave reviews I love to read them. Disclaimer I own nuthin' (Jon Snow haha)**

* * *

It was the day that they were going to depart to Riverrun. Lyanna didnt want to leave Harrenhal, she had fun with Rhaegar. She would be going to Riverrun and he would be going back to Kings Landing. She was very happy with her betroved.

So got out of her warm bed, she was still nude after taking off her wet clothes the previous night. She stretched and walked over to her chest of clothes to find her small clothes. There was a knock on the door. Still drowsy from sleep and not remembering she was nude she called for them to come in. It was no other than Rhaegar. As soon as she realised she was naked she grabbed what ever was at the top of her clothes chest and threw it over herself.

"Sorry, I thought you said I could enter, do you want me to leave?" He asked averting his eyes

"I did, I had forgotten I was nude. You dont have to leave" She said and got up with a dirty inside out dress on

"Nice dress" Rhaegar joked

"The finest" Lyanna laughed

"I am leaving Harrenhal today, so I am here to say good bye" Rhaegar said sadly

"I am leaving too" Lyanna said

"I will see you in the capital soon though, after your brother's wedding?" Rhaegar asked

"Hopefully" Lyanna said

Rhaegar walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good bye my lady, I look forward to when we can be together again"

"As do I" Lyanna said and Rhaegar left the room

Lyanna ran to the window to watch him mount up and leave Harrenhal. As she watched through the window still wearing the inside out, dirty dress, her handmaiden came in.

"Lady Lyanna what are you wearing, you are leaving soon" She said rushing to Lyanna's clothes chest and picking out a grey dress. "Here put this on" She said and handed Lyanna the dress. "And look at your hair, it is all muddy but you dont have time for a bath, we will just have to brush it out as best we can, you change into the dress and then sit at your table and I will brush your hair"

Lyanna did as her handmaiden said. She took off the dirty dress and put on the figure hugging, grey dress and then sat at her table as her handmaiden brushed her long dark hair. She thought of how bored she would be without Rhaegar. Although she did enjoy her brother's company, they wern't Rhaegar. She would get to meet her brother's wife-to-be at Riverrun which she looked forward to as she would love the company of another women who she hoped would be good friends with her.

Once Lyanna's hair was perfect, not a single strand out of place, she left her room and went to the yard to saddle Nymeria. To keep her warm on the road she had her brown cloak which covered her beautiful dress. She wished she didnt have to wear a dress to ride in but her father had insisted she stopped wearing trousers outside Winterfell, he also gave the command to all of her handmaidens.

They set off for Riverrun, it wasnt as far as Winterfell was fortunately for Lyanna as she was bored by the dull company of the guards that had been brought with them. Although she looked like the perfect high born lady, she still had her sword hidden under her cloak. She would never set off anywhere unprepared, after what happened last time. Even though she had many guards and her warrior brothers with her she still didnt feel safe without her horse or sword.

"You look comfortable" Her brother Brandon said watching her struggle to reach anything in her tight dress

"Father has made me wear dresses now" Lyanna said with a loud sigh

"You do know that even under your cloak you can see the outline of your sword. You do not fool me, sister"

"I did not intend to fool you, I only intended to keep myself safe without relying on others"

Brandon rode off. She loved him but he was the least pleasant of all her brothers, he was interested in battle and was loud and confident. The opposite was Eddard Stark, known as the shy wolf. Her brothers were always nice to her as if she was a man also.

The road to Riverrun was mostly on the kingsroad once they headed north from Harrenhal. All around the road were boggy fields as it was raining quite a lot whilst they were at Harrenhal but the deluge had stopped the day before their departure which Lyanna was pleased about as wearing a soggy, heavy dress whilst riding would be most uncomfortable.

After the weeks ride to Riverrun it was finally the day of the wedding. Lyanna had been woken up by her handmaiden, she was tokd she had to bathe. Her bath water had lavender in it so her skin would smell of the beautiful flower. Once she had been scrubbed clean of any filth she dried herself and her haindmaidens brought her a beautiful gown of light blue Myrish silk, it was so light on her small frame yet still covered her up enough so she would not be mistaken for a whore. Her hair was braided so beautifully into one large braid which twisted around the top of her head and spiralled around the back of her head, like a maze if hair.

The sept was decorated with the Stark sigil of a direwolf and the Tully's trout. It looked most beautiful to Lyanna as she was used to the dark halls of Winterfell opposed to the bright, happy room. Brandon didnt worship the New Gods as his soon-to-be wife did but had accepted to have the ceremony in the Sept as that is what Catelyn had wanted. All of her family prayed to the Old Gods, most days when Lyanna was in Winterfell she would go to the Gods Woods and sit beneath the Weirwood tree with its odd, pained face which cryed red sap.

She stood in the front row of the crowd, her brothers Ned and Benjen stood beside her as Brandon stood at the front of the building grasping the cloak which was white with a grey direwolf sown onto it. The grand doors opened and Hoster Tully, Lord of Riverrun, held Catelyn by the arm and walked her up to Brandon, she had a red and blue cloak draped around her with a leaping trout on it. Once she reached Brandon her father took the cloak off her and the Septon told Brandon to cloak the bride and bring her under his protection. Lyanna nearly wept at how beautiful the ceremony was but the last time she wept Benjen laughed at her. After Catelyn had been cloaked the Septon wrapped cloth around their hands and made them recite the seven gods and then they kissed.

Lyanna had to change her clothes for the feast. She put on a soft, grey silk dress with white lace on the bodice. Lyanna sat on the dais with the rest of her family, unfortunately her father couldnt be there as he was too busy ruling Winterfell as there had been a sighting of wildlings heading that way. She sat next to Ned and Benjen. A large plate of smoked fish was placed in front of her with a chalice of wine to wash it down. She was never fond of fish but she was at Riverrun, even their sigil was a fish she couldnt reject the food. The next plate was more to her taste, pigeon pie.

Soon after all the food had been served and the songs had been sung it was time for the bedding ceremony. Men, including her brothers Ned and Benjen, lifted Catelyn up and started ripping clothes off of her. Women started tugging at Brandon's clothes until they took them to their bed chamber. Some people even stayed at the chamber doors just to hear if they consummated their marriage.

Lyanna stayed at the feast until it ended. They all retired to their bed chambers. Lyanna stripped to her nude and fell asleep under the furs dreaming of her gallant prince.

Rhaegar's journey to Kings Landing was long and boring. He would soon be home to his father, brother and his mother who was with child. His father was loosing the people, when Tywin Lannister left most of the people lost faith in the Targaryens. Rhaegar planned to change this when he became king.

My morning he would be in Kings Landing. He couldnt wait to tell his mother about Lyanna and thank his father for Lyanna. He wondered if his mother had given birth yet, his father was hoping for a girl so that he could marry her to his brother Viserys. If he would have had a sister closer to his age he would have married her. He went to his red and black tent to retire for the night. Rhaegar stripped to his nude and fell asleep on his bed and dreamt of his beautiful Lyanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhaegar woke up in his cold tent to the sounds of horses being prepared and men talking. He was close to Kings Landing, he would be there within hours. This made him happy as he could see his little brother again. Viserys was only seven years of age but already had his own personality, he had a weird confidence about him and presence even with him being so small. His father was becoming more obsessed with wildfire, Rhaegar didnt like it. People were also becoming less than happy at his fathers rule because his madness was growing some even called him the Mad King which Rhaegar took offense to as it was his father.

He rose out of bed and put on his small clothes and then his armor over it and went to his horse. His guards were with him including Ser Barristan Selmy who he had beaten in the tourney.

"Are you happy to see your father?" Selmy said to Rhaegar riding up beside him on his brown mare

"Of course I am" Rhaegar said happily

"Your lady mother is nearly ready to give birth and you might have a little brother or sister"

"I cannot wait" Rhaegar said in the same tone

"Nor can anyone, my prince" Selmy said

The group set off on the Kingsroad towards Kings Landing. Rhaegar could see the Red Keep in the distance with all its magnificence. It would be his one day. The Targaryens had been rulers of Westeros for 300 years and Rhaegar didnt intend to change that. They galloped into the city gates and up to the castle stables. He dismounted and put his horse into the stables himself instead of letting anyone else do it.

Rhaegar went to his chambers before visiting his father to get changed. He put on a black tunic with red through it. He walked into the throne room with Selmy and found his father sat on the huge iron throne. His long white hair was messy and covering part of his face, he had scabs all over his arms from where the throne had pricked him. He was wearing a long purple robe with golden shapes on it and atop his head was the golden crown he wore at all times. Rhaegar's mother was sat on the chair next to the throne, she was heavily pregnant.

"My son" Aerys said loudly and stood up

"Father" Rhaegar said and walked quickly up to the throne

"I heard you won the tourney" Aerys said even louder so the rest of the spectators in the room could hear him

"I did but only because my lady was there, she was the reason I won" Rhaegar said as loud

"Is she the one I betrothed you to?" Aerys asked

"Yes, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell"

"I am glad you are happy, I did wish Rhaella would have given me a daughter closer to your age so you could marry her and keep the bloodline pure but I am happy I have found a worthy match for you" Aerys said a sat down

Rhaegar sat in the chair beside his mother and sat through all the business his father had to attend to as one day it would be his job. He helped his mother out of her chair and walked with her and his father to a smaller room where they would eat. On the oak table lay golden plates filled with various food. Rhaegar sat next to his little brother.

"Rhaegar you are home!" The little boy said excitedly

"Yes little brother and I wont be leaving any time soon" Rhaegar said and ruffled Viserys' white hair

"Are you getting married again soon?" Viserys asked excitedly

"Yes I am to a very beautiful woman" Rhaegar smiled remembering Lyanna's naked body

"Even more beautiful than your last wife?"

"A lot more" Rhaegar said even though Elia was beautiful she was nothing compared to Lyanna

"When is she coming to Kings Landing?" Viserys asked almost jumping for joy

"In about two months" Aerys said interrupting "I have talked to her father and your mother has been arranging the wedding"

Rhaegar turned to Rhaella "Thank you mother and thank you father for arranging this match"

"I did it for this house!" Aerys said loudly and seemed angry " I did not do it for you personally it was for the good of our house and the realm!" Aerys said even louder

"He knows that, sweet" Rhaella said quietly trying to calm her husband down

"I DONT THINK HE DOES" Aerys shouted and rose from his chair and approached Rhaella. He lifted his hand as if to strike her but Rhaegar got his attention

"Father, I beat Ser Barristan Selmy in the tourney" Rhaegar said quickly to impress his father

Aerys heard him and went back to his seat. "You must have rode very well that day to beat a knight such as him" Aerys said calmly as if he was a different person

Selmy was stood next to his father as was Jaime Lannister. Rhaegar was good friends with Selmy but hardly spoke to Jaime. Jaime's father was the former hand of the king, Aerys kept Jaime close at all times.

After they had finished their food Rhaegar decided he was going to put Viserys to bed. He took his hand and walked him out of the room. Viserys looked sad since his father's outburst.

"Are you okay brother?" Rhaegar asked

"Yes, I just dont like it when father gets angry"

"Either do I brother but whenever he does we just need to calm him down in any way possible"

"okay" Viserys said looking at his feet

Rhaegar lifted his little brother and put him on his shoulders until they got to Viserys' chambers. Rhaegar kissed Viserys on the brow and said his good nights and left the room. He wandered around the castle gardens, it was quite dark but that is how Rhaegar liked it, he liked being alone at night. He walked through the gardens and picked and smelled the roses. He thought of the blue winter roses he gave to Lyanna and it made him smile, he couldnt wait until she was in the capital and they were wed.

Rhaegar finally retired to his room and drifted into slumber on his large feather bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have an update :) One tiny little review saying 'write more' made me write this chapter so please review it makes me want to write and gives me huge smile on my face! thanks for reading**

* * *

It had been about a month since Lyanna set off from Riverrun to go to her prince in Kingslanding. She had been dreaming of him every single night along the road, well ever since his soft lips touched hers. She couldnt wait until they were saying their vows to each other just like with her brother and Catelyn. She dreamt of his beautiful white, flowing hair that went down his back and his deep violet eyes staring back at her. She remembered the time he went in her room when she was still in the nude, he was so respectful of her but he still had wanting eyes when he quickly examined her body, that excited her.

For over half a year Lyanna had not seen Winterfell as she had ben on the road or settling in some castle for some event but now she was going to her new home. She was anxious about meeting the king but she had been taught how to act around lords and kings at a young age by her septa. She just had to put all of her lessons into practise. She knew she would miss her brothers and father but she would be with Rhaegar and that was good enough for her.

They were nearing Kinglanding by the day, sometimes when the sky was clear she could slightly see the Red Keep which made her want to ride all through the days and nights to get to her prince. When she got to Kingslanding her wedding would be within weeks so she had time to make friends and acquaint herself with people especially the king.

Lyanna had been riding on Nymeria most of the way but sometimes she had gotten uncomfortable and wanted to ride in the litter. Ned was travelling with her to Kingslanding just to make sure she was safe, he was so kind and honourable. Benjen had gone to the Wall and Brandon had gone back to Winterfell with his wife. Ned was good company to Lyanna as they hadnt seen each other in a while so they both had stories to tell. Ned would be going back to Jon Arryn but this time without Robert as he had gotten married. She knew her father would find him a suitable match soon.

After riding for three more days they had gotten to Kinglanding. It didnt smell as nice as Winterfell and had a lot more homeless children and fights. It was slightly daunting to Lyanna but she had to embrace it as it was her new home now. As she got further up the hill she was joined by her prince himself. He rode next to her the whole time and talked to her about the city.

"I am very happy that you are here my lady I have been excited for your arrival for some weeks now, it has not been as fun without your presence" He said his smile gleaming at Lyanna

"I have been counting the days until I could see you again my prince" She said back

They rode upto the Red Keep. Rhaegar dismounted his stallion and helped Lyanna dismount Nymeria. He then walked Ned and Lyanna to their chambers so they could change into their fine clothes to meet the king. Lyanna put on a traditional blue dress with a white direwolf on the sleeves. It made her grey eyes stand out against her pale skin.

Rhaegar was waiting patiently outside his ladies door for her to change. He was anxious about her meeting his father, he seemed in a normal mood for now but one wrong word and he could snap and go crazy and Rhaegar didnt want Lyanna to witness that. He knew she could be pleasant and polite but she could also be feisty and that scared him on his father's reaction.

Lyanna stepped out of her chambers to see Rhaegar lost in thought. He suddenly realised she was stood there and looked at her in awe. She loved it when he looked at her like that, like he actually wanted her and just her, no one else. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she looked at her prince, her betroved.

"Sorry my lady, just lost in thought" He said what Lyanna knew

"No need to apologise my prince, you look very handsome today" She said admiring the dark blue tunic Rhaegar was wearing, it almost matched her dress which almost made her laugh

"You look glorious my lady" He said looking at her dress

"Our clothes almost match" They both said at the same time. They laughed and then Ned walked out of his room in a woollen, black tunic.

"Now lets meet the king" Lyanna said anxiously

Rhaegar led them through the twisting corridors of the Red Keep. They arrived at the doors of the main hall which enclosed the iron throne, the court and the king. Rhaegar opened the heavy doors to greet a hall of eyes staring at them. He confidently walked in with Lyanna and Ned closely following. They all walked close to the throne and bowed at their king.

"Good morning father" Rhaegar said and the rest stood up

"And you son, is this the beautiful Lyanna I have been hearing so much about?" Aerys asked

"Yes father" Rhaegar said as Lyanna stepped forward so that she was next to him

"Your Grace" Lyanna said and curtseyed

"My lady you are truly as beautiful as my son described. You will be a good queen" Aerys said calmly

"You are too kind your grace" Lyanna said blushing

Rhaegar was glad and slightly surprised at how calm his father was. He knew deep down that his was the calm before the storm and something would make him change and be the father that Rhaegar wanted nothing to do with. He was scared for Lyanna's sake.

Lyanna had heard stories about the king. At Winterfell he was mostly known as the 'Mad King' but Lyanna saw none of that when she met him. He had been nothing but nice to her which she found very flattering. That night she had been invited to sup with the King, Queen and the two princes. She knew the Queen was heavily with child.

She had changed into a beautifully light silk dress, it was a deep red and she wore a matching black hair net with beautiful red gems encrusted in it. They stood out against her dark hair. After she had gotten ready she walked out of her room to find her prince there again.

"I did say I could find it myself" Lyanna laughed

"I wanted more time with you" Rhaegar said sweetly

"You are too perfect my prince" Lyanna said and she didnt mean to say it out loud

"It is you that is perfect" He said looking into her grey eyes "Now lets get to the table before my father gets angry"

"Your father is very nice and gracious from what I have witnessed today" Lyanna said truthfully

"I was very surprised, he can get very mad and angry at little things so never argue or go on about something for too long as that will agitate him" Rhaegar warned

"I will try and make sure he stays happy" Lyanna said

They walked to the small room next to the King's chambers. The table was filled with various breads and cakes and a goblet full of wine at each seat. Rhaegar pulled out a chair next the queen for Lyanna to sit on and he sat across from her, next to his father and brother.

"Good evening your grace" Lyanna said to the king and smiled at the queen

"And you my lady" The king said

"It is a pleasure to have you here in the capital" Rhaella said

"It is a pleasure to be here your grace" Lyanna said back

"Are you going to be Rhaegar's wife?" Little Viserys asked

"Yes I am thanks to the great match your father and my father made" Lyanna said to the little prince

They all ate and talked without a single incident which Rhaegar was excessively happy about but also nervous to see when he finally snaps. He escorted Lyanna back to her chambers and kissed her on the cheek and left to go to his own chambers. He feel asleep quickly from the long and tiring day.

Once Lyanna had gotten back to her chambers Ned was there. He was almost drifting off until he heard Lyanna come back to the room. He stood up as she noticed him.

"How was the supper?" He asked "And more importantly, how did the king behave?" He asked concerned for his sister

"The same as he did this morning, he was being very nice to me actually" Lyanna said defending the king

"I guess he isnt the Mad King after all" Ned said and left the room

Lyanna fell asleep in her feather bed and once again dreamt of her prince.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Lyanna woke up in unfamiliar surroundings. Her chambers in Kingslanding were bright and vibrant compared to Winterfell, Harrenhal and Riverrun. The walls were covered in vines and were painted red to match the rest of the castle, it had a four poster, feather bed on the right side of the room facing a dressing table which had a hairbrush and mirror on it.

She got up out of her large bed and walked to the sofa to get her bed dress on so that she wasnt just in her small clothes. She then went to the small, oak table next to the window and sat on the chair. She heard a light knock on the door asking if they could come in, Lyanna let them in.

A small girl with dark hair was at the door, she walked in with a plate of food in her arms and placed it on the table in front of Lyanna. It was all fruit so that Lyanna could break her fast. The handmaiden then changed Lyanna's sheets and emptied her chamber pot.

"Thank you" Lyanna said when the handmaiden came back in

"You're welcome m'lady" She said

"What is your name?" Lyanna asked

"Harla, m'lady"

"I am Lyanna" Lyanna said even though the handmaiden would probably already know

Once Lyanna had eaten her breakfast, Harla brushed her hair and put it into northern braids. Lyanna wanted to look like herself and not a copy of the girls at court. Harla brought in a black dress with a red pattern through it in.

"This isnt my dress" Lyanna said confused

"The prince had it made for you m'lady" Harla said

Lyanna smiled knowing Rhaegar had done this for her. He was unlike all the men she had ever met, all they wanted from her was her name or her father's army but not Rhaegar he wanted her and just her. Lyanna put on the dress and it fit perfectly on her small figure and covered everything that needed covering.

Once Lyanna was dressed and ready she walked out of her door to once again find Rhaegar stood next to it, waiting for her. Lyanna loved how he waited for her even if they weren't going far or if she knew the way, he still waited for her.

"You dont have to wait for me you know" Lyanna said to him

"I want to spend every minute possible with you"

Lyanna wanted to marry him that second. She had never heard any sweeter words aimed at her, most men just admired her beauty but Rhaegar loved her feisty personality aswell.

"Where are you taking me today, my prince?" Lyanna asked

"We are going to walk around the gardens and then have food with my father and after that we will have a meeting with the master of coin about the wedding" Rhaegar said

"It sounds delightful" Lyanna said excited to be spending the whole day with her prince

Rhaegar took Lyanna by the arm and they walked towards the gardens. The gardens were full of beautiful flowers, there were so many different kinds Lyanna was in awe at the beauty of this place.

"These gardens are beautiful, there must be every single type of flower here" Lyanna said

"They are missing my favourite kind of flower, the winter rose" Rhaegar said remembering the blue crown of winter roses he placed on Lyanna's head

"The climate would kill them down here" Lyanna explained

"Then I must make it snow, some how!" Rhaegar joked and Lyanna giggled

"If only you had those powers my prince" Lyanna joked back

A guard came running down the path towards Rhaegar and Lyanna. "His grace has asked for you to come and have food with him now, my prince" The guard said out of breath

"Earlier than expected but lets go my lady" Rhaegar said looking at Lyanna

They followed the guard to the kings tower in the Red Keep. Seated at the large table are Aerys, Viserys and Rhaella. The king was sat at the end of the table. Rhaegar pulled a chair out for Lyanna and then sat in the chair next to it and next to the king. Lambs leg was served and they all ate in silence.

"The wedding will be in a fortnight" The king finally spoke

"I can't wait" Exclaimed Viserys

"Why can't you wait?" The king asked Viserys

"I like weddings" Viserys simply said

"It will be a good one, I have arranged it all. Lyanna you will have a dress fitting today" Rhaella said

"Thank you mother" Rhaegar said smiling

Rhaegar noticed his mother's face change. It looked to be in pain, her colour changed from pale to bright red. A gushing sound then came from beneath the table. A liquid trickled out from under the table.

"The baby is coming" Rhaella managed to get out

"Go help my wife" The king shouted at a guard who then lifted the queen onto the bed and another ran out to get a midwife

Rhaegar escorted his brother and Lyanna out of the room. Viserys looked scared and had tears in his eyes. Lyanna was calm and held Viserys' hand.

"What is happening?" A confused Viserys asked

"Mother is having a baby" Rhaegar said calmly

"If it's a girl, father said that she will be my wife" Viserys explained

"Yes, little brother" Rhaegar said as he led Viserys to his chambers

Lyanna wasnt fond of the thought of an incestuous relationship but it was the way of the Targaryens and she didnt want to question it. Once Rhaegar had put Viserys to bed he escorted Lyanna to his own chambers which she had never seen before. It was larger than her own and was mostly filled with books scattered around. She knew Rhaegar loved reading. In the corner of his room his harp stood, the same harp which made her weep at Harrenhal.

"Would you like me to play you something?" Rhaegar asked obviously noticing that Lyanna was staring at it

"Yes please, you are a very talented musician my prince" Lyanna said as Rhaegar walked over to the magnificent harp

Rhaegar decided to play the same song he had played at Harrenhal, the wolf of love and beauty, he had named it. The song he had played for Lyanna, although he hadnt met her he was intrigued to how people described her and made a song just for her.

Once Rhaegar had finished he could see the glare of tears on Lyanna's eyes. He loved that his song had moved her so. He was usually told by his father to put the harp down and pick up your sword.

"Is that the same song?" Lyanna asked

"The wolf of love and beauty, I have named it. It is for you" Rhaegar admitted

"You will be the greatest king and husband" Lyanna said and planted a soft kiss on Rhaegar's lips

"I should take you to your chambers for a dress fitting my lady" Rhaegar said taking Lyanna by the arm and taking her back to her chambers where a man with multiple fabrics awaited.

Lyanna stepped in the room and Rhaegar followed. He sat on her bed as Lyanna stood in front on the man.

"My lady would you please strip to your small clothes and is it your wish for the prince to remain in the room?" The man asked

"He has seen me in less" Lyanna blurted. The man looked at her in confusion "Long story"

The man took her measurements and gave her a bland version of the dress she would have. It fitted her figure perfectly, it showed the smallest amount of cleavage and had a long train down the back of it that would drag on the floor as she walked. Once the shape had been sorted Lyanna got re-dressed into her dress and sat next to Rhaegar. The man presented them with multiple fabrics all of different, colour, pattern and texture. Finally they decided on a dark blue with white vines creeping up. It was beautiful on Lyanna and made her grey eyes stand out.

Rhaegar decided he wanted to spend the whole day with Lyanna as he didnt want to face the wreck that was his father whilst his mother gave birth. When Viserys was being born he decided to stay with his father through out the birth. It was the worst decision he had ever made. His father either shouted at him or shouted at himself. This time Rhaegar would keep his distance this time and spend all the time he could with his lady Lyanna.

He walked with her around the Red Keep and even pondered whether to go to the markets and buy her some beautiful southern gowns but he decided against it as it was starting to get dark and he didnt want his beauty to be stolen or hurt. They walked around the castle gardens for a while until going back into the keep to eat.

"It has been a good day, my lady" Rhaegar said as he picked at some lamprey pie

"Yes it has considering the events of the morn" Lyanna said remembering the queen going into labour

"Yes, I hope that everything is going fine with my mother, she has been looking rather weak"

"Everything will be fine and you will have a new brother or sister" Lyanna reassured Rhaegar

"A new little white haired baby to make my father shout" Rhaegar said sadly

"You never know it may calm your father" Lyanna said reaching for Rhaegar's hand

"You are always so hopeful my lady"

"I try" Lyanna said and giggled

"Would you like to go for a hunt in the King's Woods on the morrow my lady?" Rhaegar asked

"Yes! All I have wanted to do for the last month is to ride Nymeria with a sword at my belt" Lyanna said excitedly

"When we are married I fear that I cant tame the wolf in you" Rhaegar said with a chuckle

"You can try" Lyanna giggled

A loud scream erupted from the birthing room which shook the whole castle. Rhaegar bolted out of his seat and ran to where the scream came from. It was obviously Rhaella, Lyanna was starting to doubt what she had previously told Rhaegar. All the guards ran from their posts as did Lyanna. They all ran to the queens side and then Lyanna witnessed lots of solemn faces leaving and the screams of her prince.

After all the guards had moved Lyanna managed to get into the room to see her prince. He was knelt on the floor with tears running down his soft face. He had blood on his arms and was cradling a tiny baby. Lyanna then knew that the queen, Rhaella, had died on the birthing bed. The king was in the corner of the room throwing things around and cursing the gods and his new baby. A storm was raging outside to match the anger of the king.

"May I enter?" Lyanna asked quietly only to hear what sounded like a yes come from her prince

Lyanna knelt down on the floor so she was next to Rhaegar, she wrapped her arm around him and look at the tiny body he had in his arms. At first she thought the babe was dead as well but then a tiny gargle came from its mouth. Lyanna saw that it was a girl, she had tiny wisps of white hair already sprouting from her head, she had big violet eyes and a soft looking face.

Rhaegar turned to his lady. His life would now be completely different, he had lost his only caring parent and therefore he was left with a babe without a mother and a mad man for a father. He knew the babe would get cared for in Kingslanding but she would never have a mother like Rhaella.

"Rhaella wanted to name a girl Daenerys" Aerys said walking over to them

"That is a very beautiful name, your grace" Lyanna said to try and lighten the grief stricken atmosphere eradiating from the whole castle

Rhaegar handed Daenerys over to a nurse. She was to be the source of milk for the babe as his mother could no longer be. He stood up silently and took Lyanna by the hand and led her out of a room which would forever remind him of death. He took her to his chambers and sat on his bed. She was the only person he felt comfortable to cry around as any one else would tell him to 'man up' but Lyanna would listen and comfort him.

"My prince" Lyanna said looking at Rhaegar's tear riddled face

She embraced him. The comfort of her body against his made Rhaegar feel better. She had a certain aroma around her that made him feel comfortable and at peace. He knew he would never see his mother again but after all this grief and heart break he would always have his lady Lyanna. As far as he knew the wedding was still taking place in a weeks time. Rhaegar was excited to wed his lady but forlorn that his mother couldn't witness it.

* * *

**This was a hard chapter to write. This is what happens when Daenerys is born so I couldn't just not have it in. It was a sad chapter to write but don't worry as the wedding is soon! I have put all my focus on this fanfic so hopefully the next update will be soon. Enjoy this one. Please review it makes my day and makes me want to write more and faster. Also I have this whole fic planned out and there will be about 20-24 chapters as im thinking of some filler chapters so I don't rush the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kingslanding was filled with grief. The death of the queen affected the whole realm. The king wasnt seen for days, he had taken to locking himself in his room with the pyromancer. Daenerys hadnt been seen by anyone but Aerys, Rhaegar, Lyanna, the nurse and the maester. The peasents hadnt heard of the baby all they heard was the loud ringing of the bells signifying the queen's death. Everyone in the Red Keep was wearing black. Black was the colour of mourning and everyone was mourning.

Rhaegar hadnt been his usual self. Everytime Lyanna left her room she no longer saw him waiting outside her door, she had to seek him out. She always found him in his chambers playing sad songs on his harp. The songs were filled with sorrow to match his mood. It had been four days since the death of Rhaella but the mood hadnt lightened since the moment she passed. Lyanna's positivity had been affected, she was wrong about everything being fine, she had to realise that life wasnt a dream and it can be awful at times.

Rhaegar missed his happy days with Lyanna, he missed walking through the gardens discussing hunting and their wedding but he couldnt make her deal with him whilst he felt like this. He hadnt properly talked to her since he wept after he saw his mother. He hadnt properly talked to anyone. He was writing a song to match his feelings, 'the passing of the gentle dragon', he had named the song. Lyanna had been to his chambers but he just vaguely answered questions and continued to play his harp.

For the past three days Lyanna had just stayed in her chambers and either read books or got out her sword and angrily hacked at her bed. She just wished her prince would let her in and talk to her about his feelings. When she saw him she asked questions but he just replied with grunts or one word answers. She knew she had to see him that day and talk to him. Rhaegar had finished his song. He wished to play it at the sept when his mother lay. He wanted everyone to know the impact of his mother passing. The impact on him and his father. He hadnt even talked to Viserys about it. Lyanna said she would but he didnt ask her about it, he just grunted at her like he was an animal and not the prince she wanted. He knew he had to see her that day and actually talk to her.

Lyanna rushed through the winding hall ways of the monsterous Red Keep and then a pang of pain struck her head. She looked up at saw the beauty that was Rhaegar, his face was slightly red and puffy from tears he had recently shead. "My lady, I am so sorry, I was just coming to see you" Rhaegar said examining Lyanna's head where she bumped into him "My prince, it is fine. I wasnt looking where I was going and I was just coming to see you" Lyanna said holding her head

"I am sorry I have been so distant these past days, after the death I just havent felt myself and didnt want to make you see me like that and force you to be there for me"

"You dont have to force me to do anything my prince, I will be there for you without needing to be asked. I want to be there for you"

"Would you like to go riding today?, I cant stand the aroma of death eminateing from the keep" Rhaegar asked and saw Lyanna's eyes spring to life

"I would love to, I will just go get my cloak and sword" Lyanna said skipping towards her chambers

She scrambled through her chambers searching for her sword. She had hidden it from the view of her handmaiden or any people for that matter as they would see it as improper for a lady to have a sword. The only person who embraced it was Rhaegar and that turned out to be a wise move when they were attacked. Once she had found her sword she draped her over-sized, riding cloak around her small frame and set off to the stables to meet her prince.

The stables held many grand steeds. There was a large chesnut mare with a golden mane in the first stall to the Red Keep. There was then a huge white war horse in the next stall along. After that there were many horses of different colours and for different purposes. The end stall held Rhaegar's black stallion and next to it was Lyanna's Nymeria. Rhaegar had previously told the stable boys to saddle the horses as he knew his lady couldnt refuse a ride and have an excuse to get out of the keep full of sorrow.

When Lyanna arrived at the stables Rhaegar was waiting for her. He hadnt got on his horse get and helped Lyanna onto Nymeria. He then easily got onto his own stallion as the stable boys opened the stall doors to allow them accsess out of the stables. Gold cloaks saw them through the city and out into the woods before going back into the city. The air in the Kings Woods was crisp and clear. It reminded Lyanna of the Wolf's wood back home in Winterfell, _no Kingslanding is her home now_ , Lyanna always had to remind her self that this over crowded, smelly city is her home now and forever. Once she married Rhaegar she would stay and help him rule and once Aerys died she would be the queen of the seven kingdoms. A prospect she had never wanted until she had met Rhaegar.

She dismounted near a thin stream and let Nymeria have a drink of water. Whilst her horse was drinking she took off her riding boots and stepped into the stream. The cold water rushed around her feet, tickling her toes. The water felt like a release from the world that surronded her. She felt a warm arm around her back, she turned round to face Rhaegar.

"What are you doing my lady?" Rhaegar asked looking at Lyanna's bare feet

"The water is nice" Rhaegar then took his own boots off and stood next to Lyanna. He smiled as the water rushed through his own toes. He looked at peace. He turned to Lyanna and looked her in the eyes, her grey eyes met his violet ones with a look of innocence. He wanted to marry and bed her right then and there but the wedding was in a week and Rhaegar had to wait.

"It is nice" Rhaegar said agreeing with Lyanna "Lets walk further down it to see what it leads to, we can lead the horses by the side of it"

"Sounds good" Lyanna smiled They both took the reins of their horses and put their boots in the saddle bags.

They tredded carefully as there was sharp rocks and other things in the water. The water seemed to get warmer the longer they stood in it. Lyanna had even spotted a golden dragon in the water, probably from one of the kings hunts (a previous king), Lyanna had shown it to Rhaegar and put it in her saddle bag. The further they walked the wider the stream had gotten until it ended at a tiny waterfall about the height of Rhaegar. The water didnt have a very strong current so they were able to sit at the top of the waterfall. Their clothes got wet but neither of them cared much for clothing. The water rushed past them and under them, it tickled both of them.

"This has been a wonderful day. It has been nice to get away from the castle and my troubles" Rhaegar said reaching for Lyanna's hand

"It has been nice, it has been nice to finally get out and ride and walk and be outisde" Lyanna smied "with you" Rhaegar leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before jumping off the small waterfall and reaching his hand out wanting Lyanna to do the same. He jumped into his arms and he swirled her around in the water.

They got out of the water and shivered as their wet clothes clung to their bodies. Rhaegar got Lyanna's cloak for her that she had previoudly taken off, he put it around her to keep her warm. He then got his own cloak. Both of their long, wet hair stuck to what ever piece of skin it hit. Lyanna had a tiny piece of leather string and tied her hair back to get it off her face. Rhaegar did the same with a piece of his cloak that he had ripped off. They hopped onto their mounts and rode back along the stream until they got to the same place where they set off down the stream.

"Would you like to go further, my lady, or go back to the keep?"

"What do you think? Lyanna laughed

"You sure have a thirst for adventure" Rhaegar laughed and started to ride Lyanna caught up with him and when she did he made his stallion go a bit further so she had to chase him.

Eventualy she rode straight past him instead of catching him up. It was a stupid move as she looked back to find him and ran straight into a branch sticking out from an old tree. It stapped off at the impact and sent Lyanna falling off of Nymeria. Rhaegar ran upto her and got her to her feet.

"You here to gloat?" Lyanna asked playfully

"Well?" Rhaegar joked He helped her back onto her horse and decided it was time to return to the keep.

He stayed right by Lyanna's side all the way back to the stables. They left their horses in the hands of the stable boys and made their ways inside the keep to get some food as they hadnt had any all day. The hall was a lot more empty than it usually was. It was just Rhaegar and Lyanna in the huge hall which usually had over two hundred people in it. Servents arrived with some eggs and fish for them to feast on. Rhaegar pulled out Lyanna's chair for her to sit on and waited until she was sat down until he seated himself accross from her.

They didnt talk to each other through the feast but looked each other in the eyes which was like they had a full conversation. Just looking at each other it was almost as if they were connected somehow and knew what each other was thinking. It was magical. They knew how each other was feeling and exactly how to cheer them up. When Rhaegar was sad all Lyanna did was be herself and talk about going out and riding. When Lyanna was sad Rhaegar got out his harp and played her a beautiful song to lift her spirits.

After they had eaten Aerys came to the hall, it had been the first time he had been sighted since Rhaella's death. He silently sat down and ate his food. His long finger nails tapped against the table, the sound went through Lyanna but she didnt want to annoy the greiving king. She sat uncomfortably until Rhaegar signalled them to leave the table. Aerys didnt even notice. He obviously loved his wife even though Lyanna had heard stories of him violently raping her. Lyanna didnt want to believe it but she knew his reputation.

They were about to leave the hall when Aerys shouted for them to return to their seats. "The wedding will be in two days" He said emotionless

"It is all prepared so that will be good, father" Rhaegar repsonded

"You can go now" Aerys said coldly

They did what he said and left him to his food. Once out of the hall Rhaegar held Lyanna's hand and walked her back to her chambers. They sat and talked for hours as the sun went down. Rhaegar left Lyanna so she could sleep and dream of her wedding. Her wonderful wedding which would be the highlight of her life. She would be married to a Targaryen, the best Targaryen.

* * *

** Enjoy the chapter. M doc manager was being weird so there may be some spelling mistakes and weird paragraphs as it all combined into one super paragraph and i had to split it all up again. It's being weird. I do not like. Please review it makes my soul smile and inspires me to write faster and better. Love you all!**


End file.
